


［history3圈套/立克/飞唐］ABO向［九］车车

by Moontree652



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, abo向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontree652/pseuds/Moontree652





	［history3圈套/立克/飞唐］ABO向［九］车车

        赵子此刻正双腿大开的坐在对面，害羞的低着头咬嘴唇，Jack抱着胳膊看着赵子慢吞吞的抚摸自己，  
      ［后面不要摸摸吗？］  
        赵子犹豫了一下，可是却没有伸手。  
      ［我……我不会，Jack帮帮我……］  
      ［要我帮你也可以，但是你要诱惑到我哦。］  
        赵子可怜巴巴的盯着Jack，可是对方却不为所动，依然是像刚才一样饶有兴趣的盯着他，脸上带着一贯的微笑。  
      ［继续。］  
        赵子没有办法，只好乖乖听话，手上的动作加快，可是却总觉得缺点什么，无法到达顶峰，迟疑了许久，最后还是把手指伸向了后面此时正一张一合期待进入的小xue。  
      ［唔……］  
        从前的赵子连自wei都很少有，更别说像现在这样亲手抚摸自己最私密的地方。空气中牛奶的香甜浓度骤增，Jack下身简直膨胀的快要爆炸。  
      ［再伸进去一点。］  
        赵子在Jack的诱哄下一只手手指在小xue深处挑逗，另一只手变着法的揉搓着胸前敏感的小樱桃。无人抚慰的小小赵寂寞的吐着yin水，流到了小xue又随着手指被捅进深处。  
       两只手都快要忙不过来了，快要爆发的欲望无处发泄，只好哒哒哒的跑道Jack旁边寻求帮助，可是Jack看着向自己投降的小可怜却只是摸摸脑袋，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。  
      ［Jack帮帮我嘛……］  
        赵子急的快要哭出来，可是Jack依然没有要动手，只好自己贴上去，拉开Jack的手啾了一下，又拉着伸向自己的下体，跪在沙发上双腿夹住Jack的胳膊磨蹭，yin水咕啾咕啾的流了Jack一手，小脑袋靠在Jack的肩膀上迷离的喘息。  
      ［老，老公都不帮我……哼……强J老公的胳膊……］  
      ［？？？？］  
        Jack暗骂了一句骚货，小家伙这些不知道是从哪里学来的，再不行动怕是太没有人性了。  
        Jack把赵子按在桌子上附身压上去，赵子立马像八爪鱼一样缠在Jack身上，一碰到Jack，赵子简直全身都要变成xing器，光是磨蹭都能舒服到喘息。  
      ［小东西，你刚才叫我什么？］  
      ［老公……老公……唔……］  
        Jack吻住勾引着自己的双唇，一个挺身一插到底，赵子顿时瞪大眼睛，发不出声只能在喉咙间呜咽。  
      ［宝贝，你叫一声老公我就gan你一下好不好？］  
********************************  
        孟少飞当然不会承认自己看着唐毅的照片兴奋的快要lu的爽晕过去。  
      ［我最后有吃抑制剂啊。］  
      ［是吗？看你的黑眼圈，我还以为你昨晚想着我自wei了一整晚。］  
      ［谁，谁说的。才没有……］  
        孟少飞心虚的不敢看唐毅的眼睛，唐毅轻笑的靠在孟少飞身上，有一点点疲惫。  
      ［原来这样啊，只有我一个人昨天晚上想着你硬的睡不着。］  
        孟少飞惊得顿时瞪大眼睛一脸的不敢相信。  
        他们两个居然昨晚做着一样的事情，而且对方可是唐毅诶，居然也会做自wei这种事，而且还是想着自己……  
        孟少飞感觉现在幸福的都快要冒烟了，如果不是唐毅在旁边，自己绝对会开心的手舞足蹈。  
      ［咳咳，所以你这是纵欲过度之后的肾虚嘛？］  
      ［？？？］  
        唐毅抬头黑着脸看着孟少飞，到底知不知道自己在讲什么。  
      ［你们这些Alpha体力会不会太不好？就这样就已经……］  
        还没说完，孟少飞就被扑倒在床上。  
      ［你说我肾虚？］  
      ［对，对啊……要不然就来做啊，我都自己脱光求扑倒了你都没反应诶，不是肾虚是什么。］  
        唐毅挑眉看着说大话的小家伙，看来要好好调教调教了。  
        唐毅一把脱掉上衣，孟少飞盯着从下巴一直看到内裤边缘，迷恋的摸上唐毅的腹肌，果然，自己的Alpha迷人到爆炸。  
      ［喜欢吗？］  
      ［还不错。］  
        唐毅两三下把孟少飞脱得光溜溜的，俯身吻在孟少飞耳根，两只手游离在胸前乱摸，却都刚好绕开了两粒朱红。孟少飞忘情的挺胸，唐毅却完全视而不见。又转移去摸孟少飞的下身，也只是掐在腿根，就连孟少飞转过头去追着索吻，都被一一避开。  
       孟少飞正奇怪今天怎么不对劲，唐毅却起身离开，在房间角落的柜子里翻找出一个圆环，孟少飞在看清那东西的样子之后吓得连连后退。  
      ［你……你要干什么。］  
        奈何还是逃不出唐毅的手掌心，被抓住脚踝一下拉到床边。  
      ［我错了，我错了唐毅，我不要戴这个……］  
        可惜现在求饶已经没有用了，唐毅将小圆环牢牢套在小小飞的根部，轻蔑一笑，又不知道从哪里找来一盒以前从没见过的避孕套，上面布满可怖的橡胶倒刺，孟少飞咕噜咽了口口水，看来他远远低估了眼前的人的可怕程度。  
        本来就大到吓人的rou棒加上倒刺此刻给了孟少飞太多的视觉刺激，再加上唐毅信息素的味道围绕在周围有一种莫名的满足感，整个人都晕乎乎的，可是身体却比大脑先一步作出反应，逐渐兴奋起来的小xue正噗呲流着yin水好像是期待着进入。  
      ［本来想以后慢慢用的，谁知道你这么欲求不满。］  
        唐毅贴在孟少飞的耳边低语，只有简单的润滑过后直接一插到底，孟少飞发出满足的叹息，可是唐毅却不给他适应的时间，发狠的横冲直撞，倒刺残忍的刮过敏感的内壁，每次抽出仿佛都快要把嫩肉带出来。  
      ［慢……慢点……太刺激了……］  
      ［你不喜欢粗暴一点吗？每次一用力小xue就狠狠的吸住我呢。］  
      ［不，不要了……不要了……］  
        唐毅挑眉，低头吻住了孟少飞呻吟的双唇。果然减慢了速度，在里面按住敏感点慢慢磨蹭，追着挑逗乱跑的小舌头，就算温柔一点，他也知道怎么把小家伙干到丧失理智。  
      ［不要这样……不要磨……唔，好痒……］  
      ［怎样都不行，那你说，要让我怎样干你？］  
        唐毅慢慢抚摸孟少飞的后背，xue里明明难受到爆炸，可是羞耻心却让孟少飞一个字也说不出来，只好自己扭着腰往唐毅的rou棒上撞，可是就算是这样唐毅也没有让他得逞，狠心的拔出来，小xue没有了rou棒的抚慰越发寂寞，急切的想要自己去碰却被唐毅一巴掌打在手背。  
      ［不想要rou棒了是吗？］  
      ［要……要……］  
      ［想要什么？］  
      ［要……唐唐的rou棒……］  
        孟少飞把头埋在被子里支支吾吾的说，唐毅挺身重新塞进去，一口气直冲生殖腔，孟少飞爽的直翻白眼，可是rou棒却不动了。  
      ［想要什么要说出来哦。］  
      ［要……要你狠狠的干我……弄坏我……］  
        孟少飞此刻顾不上什么羞耻心了，满脑子都是唐毅，rou棒在里面大刀阔斧的进出，快要高潮的感觉随之越来越强烈，可是却被小环箍住怎么也S不出来，每次想要自己去摸，却被唐毅警告似的一个猛顶，没过多久生理的泪水就止也止不住。  
      ［唐毅，把那个拿下来好不好……好难受……］  
      ［这么快就受不了了？不行哦。］  
        唐毅凑到孟少飞的后颈，香甜的味道顿时直冲大脑，忍不住猛吸一口，留下一个浅浅的吻痕。更加卖力的抽插，倒刺长时间的摩擦让肉壁变得更加敏感，孟少飞简直要被撞得失神。  
        如果没有戴套，这次绝对会怀孕的吧……  
        奇怪的念头闪过孟少飞的脑海，下一秒，手就不由自主的伸向两个人交合的地方。趁rou棒抽出的空档一把扯掉阻碍两人亲密接触的避孕套。  
        唐毅迟疑了一秒，在孟少飞耳边说了说了什么，但此刻的孟少飞什么也思考不了，满脑子都是想要怀孕，然后生下两个人孩子。  
        唐毅这么好看，孩子一定会很漂亮。  
        光是想想都让孟少飞开心的傻笑。  
        不知道过了多久，唐毅突然加快速度，解下了箍住孟少飞的小环，高潮的前一秒本来想要抽出来，结果却被生殖腔和壁肉狠狠的吸住，无法动弹，爆出的结卡在生殖腔的入口，滚烫的jing液喷射在一样滚烫的深处，孟少飞失控的尖叫，被jing液灌的止不住颤抖。唐毅眼睛都红了，不受控制的朝孟少飞的后颈狠狠的咬下去。


End file.
